


A Recipe For Disaster

by kingsmanstories



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories





	A Recipe For Disaster

Shitkickers was always a recipe for disaster, every Friday night, even more so after a tough day at the office.

You was always the more sensible one, out of the rest of the Statesman agents. Typically the designated driver, you stuck to water and Coke throughout the night. It was usually your job to make sure that the drunken agents were home safe, ready for the hangover from hell the next morning.

Your last passenger to drop of home was none other than Jack Daniels himself, who had definitely had a couple more shots than all the rest, and it was showing. 

“Doll, I’m so drunk,” He slurred from the passengers seat, his hat was wonky and his glasses were discarded somewhere in the footwell of your car. “Like, really drunk.”

“You don’t say,” You mumbled as you pulled up into his driveway, turning of your engine before walking round to his side of the car, opening the door for him to stumble out of. 

Whiskey gripped onto you as you shut the door behind him, guiding him to his front door. He dug around in his pocket for his keys, before you took them out of his hands and opened the door for him. You followed him inside, shutting the door behind you.

“Let’s get you to bed, Jack,” You said softly, guiding him upstairs into, what you assumed, was his bedroom. 

“Only if you come with me, doll,” He said with a drunken wink, causing you to roll your eyes at his cheesy line. 

You helped him out of his jacket, you looked back up to lock your eyes with his, and your breath hitched in your throat. Before you could pull away, his lips were on yours, messily. You began to kiss back, before you realised what you was doing. 

“Jack, maybe we shouldn’t…” You trailed off as you pulled away, sighing. “You’re piss drunk.”

“What about tomorrow?” He replied cheeky, grinning at you as he rid of his hat, settling himself beneath the covers. 

“Maybe,” You sighed, leaving him to his own devices as you went to fetch him some water and paracetamol, leaving them on his bedside. “These are for tomorrow, okay? I’ll see you in the morning.” You turned around to leave but he grabbed your wrist, pulling you down and pecking your lips softly. 

“Goodnight, Moonshine,” He whispered against your lips, slowly releasing his grip of your wrist as you pulled away.

You managed to give him a flustered smile. “Goodnight, Jack,” You replied, before making a beeline to the front door. 

As you sat in your car, you took a moment to register what really just happened. 

You definitely hoped he’d remember this in the morning.


End file.
